


Big Fish

by Danagirl623



Series: SuperHero Bingo [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, One Shot, Rare Pairings, SteelVibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danagirl623/pseuds/Danagirl623
Summary: Cisco Ramon and Nate Heywood have a date night.
Relationships: cisco ramon/nate heywood
Series: SuperHero Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556446
Kudos: 2





	Big Fish

Out of the corner of Cisco Ramon’s eye, he saw Dr. Nate Heywood enter the small lab where he was working with Dr. Raymond Palmer. Cisco smiled politely, trying not to check Nate out in front of his friend. 

Nate winked at Cisco, who smiled shyly. Nate glanced over at Cisco, studying the way his hands worked smoothly along the piece of metal in front of him. Cisco made eye contact, and suppressed a giggle. 

Nate made a hushing silent motion, then went back to watching Cisco’s hands move. Cisco noticed Nate was watching his hands work, so he wrapped his hand around the metal to move it in slow, steady movements. 

Nate’s eyes went wide, and he shook his head. “Hey, Ray.” 

Cisco dropped the piece of metal, and hastily bent over to pick it up. He placed it on the table, and pretended to work on it. 

“Hey buddy!” Ray greeted enthusiastically, looking up finally. He glanced from Nate to Cisco, and promptly asked,“Do you know Cisco Ramon? We’re working on some changes for the Atom suit.”

Nate nodded his head, watching Cisco push the piece of metal away from himself. “I was actually wondering if I could borrow him? The Flash asked me to get him.” 

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Cisco said, nervously tucking his hair behind his ears. Cisco glanced at Ray, “I mean if it’s ok with you, Ray.” 

“Yeah, of course it’s ok with me!” Ray said, then turned back to Nate. “Is Barry hurt?”

“He just asked me to get Cisco. He’s in the hospital wing,” Nate shrugged. “I don’t think he’s hurt, he’s the Flash. He heals quickly.” 

Ray nodded, before he turned back the piece of his suit he was working on. 

Cisco made a confused face, “Where is that again? This ship is just so big-”

Before Nate could answer, Ray glanced at Cisco in confusion. “S.T.A.R. labs is much larger and you always navigate it so well.”

“Ray,” Nate said in a low voice, close to his ear. “I’m trying to get Cisco alone.” Nate stepped away from Ray, with a glance at Cisco. Cisco moved closer to Nate until they were practically touching. 

Ray looked up in confusion for just a minute, glanced between the two men, then went back to working on his Atom suit. “Have fun, wear a condom.”

Cisco’s cheeks flushed pink, and Nate grabbed his hand to pull him out of the room. The two burst into laughter, as they raced to Nate’s private room. Nate held the door open for Cisco and followed him in.

“Alone at last!” Cisco said, leaning up to greet Nate with a kiss. Nate fell back against the door, and Cisco stepped closer to Nate to kiss him better. 

Nate leaned into the kiss. Before either of them knew it, Nate’s hands were buried in Cisco’s hair and Cisco’s hands were up Nate’s shirt. “Hey,” Nate said, breaking the kiss to catch his breath.

“Hey yourself,” Cisco answered, leaning his forehead against Nate’s chest. Nate smoothed Cisco’s hair out of his face before he wrapped his arms around Cisco’s waist. 

“I didn’t believe you when you said that long distance sucked, but here we are.”

“Living in a long distance relationship until you retire from being a superhero?”

“Why am I retiring?”

“Because I’m not ready too, and you’re much older than me.” 

Nate shook his head, and kissed the top of Cisco’s head. “Wanna snuggle and watch  _ Big Fish _ ?”

“Yeah, let me text Barry and Cait so they know not to worry.”

“Why would they worry? It’s not like you’re with some big bad wolf.”

Cisco smirked, and pulled out his phone. Quickly he shot off two texts. “Are you going to feed me?”

Nate laughed, “Junk food, I assume?”

“Popcorn and pizza at the very least,” Cisco smiled at him. “While you fetch the food, I’m going to shower.”

“Oh, did you get sweaty with my best friend?”

“Do you want tiny metal shards in your bed? Because honestly, I’m ok with that.”

Nate shook his head, and sighed. “Pineapple on your pizza?”

“Bite your tongue.” 

Nate laughed, and left the room. Cisco gave him a moment to go, and then stripped down. He hurried through his boyfriend’s room, and jumped into the shower. 

Quickly he rinsed himself off making sure that there were no metal shards on him. He carefully dried his skin before he pulled on the pajama pants left out by his boyfriend. Cisco exited the bathroom, and snagged a hooded sweatshirt on his way past Nate’s dresser. He pulled it over his head. He took a minute to roll up his sleeves and waistband. 

“Hey boyfriend. You look awfully handsome.” 

“Thank you!” Cisco said, turning slowly to show his outfit off. “I’m wearing an outfit from the Heywood line.”

“So, is the drowned rat look in this year?” 

Cisco shrugged. “You’re the designer of the Heywood line. You tell me.” Cisco flopped down on Nate’s bed, and helped himself to a handful of popcorn. 

Nate kicked his shoes off, and crawled up on the bed next to Cisco. He pulled his sweetheart into his arm, and kissed the top of his head. “I missed you, Cisco.”

Cisco couldn’t help the smile on his face. “I missed you too, Nate.” 

“You ready for the movie or do you want to talk sweetly to each other for a bit?”

“Absolutely not, start the movie,” Cisco said pulling away from Nate slightly to grab a slice of pizza. Nate chuckled, and turned the movie on. 

Nate helped himself to a slice of pizza, “What’s your favorite scene?”

“Oh! Where the giant’s in the cave,” Cisco said, as he shifted his body closer to his boyfriend’s. 

“I love the daffodil scene. It’s so bright and sunny.”

“Or you love it because you’re a romantic.” 

Nate laughed, and kissed Cisco’s cheek. “I’m really glad you’re here.” 

Cisco smiled, “Next time you miss me, you don’t have to fake a crisis to invite Team Flash over.” 

“Fake a crisis?” Nate asked, innocently. “I would never.”

“I’m glad to be with you, too.” 


End file.
